


touch me like we're going to die

by paynesgrey



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Forced Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Link, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: The moment Poe met Rey, he became enamored with her. It was effortless to gain her favor, but it was a challenge to keep her demons at bay and win her heart - a challenge Poe was eager to undertake.





	touch me like we're going to die

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this fic ALL summer. I wrestled with it a lot but I'm satisfied with the ending. It's a one-shot, though a sequel isn't out of the question. Written for the "taking care of somebody" prompt for hc_bingo.

Poe Dameron spent most of his life as a fighter pilot, following in the very large and dedicated footsteps of his mother, Shara Bey. He hardly had time to think of his own enjoyment beyond winning battles and outwitting enemies. His efforts had painted him as brash and impulsive, a daredevil among his comrades.

Poe had also indulged in women and men, but he was discreet and civil about it. He never boasted of conquests; he only followed his heart, even if that heart was that of a wanderer.

He had passing thoughts of settling down, but mostly he didn’t believe he’ll be alive enough to pass on a legacy. His parents were mostly absent, fighting in wars they believed in. He was definitely a product of their ideals. 

The battle at Crait almost killed him, along with most of the other Resistance members who still couldn’t believe they survived. Clustered in groups throughout the Millenium Falcon, they looked around bewildered with troubled eyes. Should they had survived? The general’s brother sacrificed himself for their escape. Now, they weren’t sure about the next step. Small pockets of Resistance sympathizers existed randomly throughout the galaxy, but the Resistance itself was more than wounded - it was skeletal. They no longer had the numbers and Crait had cost them a great deal.

Even Poe felt stir crazy, a fish out of water with nowhere to go and unable to tell up from left. He was anxious to get in the cockpit again, to grab a ship and fly through death defying odds just to squeeze that last bit of luck that squeaked him out of Crait.

Hope almost dwindled inside him like the gas fumes of an empty tank, but the moment he met Rey, after hearing so much about her, he felt a different emotion. Hope swelled again inside him, but Rey was more than just the last Jedi. She was a beautiful woman, and seeing her and hearing her feminine voice reminded him that it’d been a long time since he felt a woman’s touch.

When he shook her hand, he felt an instant surge throughout his body, like getting a static charge from touching the equipment in a brand new fighter jet. She even smelled lovely, but he could tell by her grip that she’d also had experience with flying. It was easy to spot when people had the wind in their hair and danger in their eyes. Rey definitely had it.

“Look at you,” Finn said next to him. He didn’t think his buddy was even paying attention. He’d been nursing Rose Tico since they left Crait, and their remaining health advocate reported that she’d hardly improved and needed her rest. “You’re smitten,” Finn said, and Poe knew he’d been caught. Finn was eerily adept at reading people’s mannerisms. 

“Huh,” Poe said, and he refused to give anything away. He didn’t want it well known throughout this small ship among the survivors that he was attracted to Rey. 

“You keep staring at her, man. You can talk to her; Rey’s friendly with everyone. And she’s heard about you,” Finn said.

“Oh?” Poe’s attention perked. Finn chuckled. 

“Rey is a good person. The best friend anyone could have,” Finn said.

“Well, now I am curious. A better friend than me?” Poe teased him. 

Finn shook his head. “I guess you’ll have to get to know her and find out.”

So Poe did just that. He jumped from his seat, and he braved the wrath of a Wookie in the cockpit.

When he poked his head through the opening at them, Chewbacca eyed him with suspicion, and Rey turned to him with delight. “Poe Dameron! Good, you can give us a hand.” Rey turned to Chewy. “Go on; you can have a break now.” The Wookie gave her an affirmative huff and lumbered out, giving Poe a fatherly side-eyed glance before leaving. 

“Sit!” Rey ordered, and without letting him say a word, she gave him the best gift. She let him co-pilot with her. Poe sat down, observed the controls and became instantly familiar with the mechanicals.

“Wow, nice,” he said, and he clicked controls and fell in step as if he’d been piloting the ship his whole life.

“Yep, I used to think of her as a piece of garbage but I’ve definitely changed my mind,” she said fondly.

“I heard you did some fancy piloting back on Crait to rescue us. I wish I could have been in the seat next to you to see it,” he said.

She shrugged. “It was life or death, so fancy isn’t what I’d call it.” A long pause fell between them as they continued their piloting and looked out the screen ahead of them. 

“Is there something you needed?” she asked him after a beat.

“Well, I was really missing piloting a ship, so I thought I’d come up and help,” he said simply.

“And…” Damn her Force-sensitive nature, he thought. Though Poe Dameron wasn’t one to lie. 

“And... I really don’t know you, Rey. I wanted to change that,” he said, and he turned to her and he met her eyes while she stared at him. Her lips erupted into a friendly smile.

“I feel like I only know you through Finn myself,” she said to him. “He and BB-8 go on about you. Funny how we haven’t met until just recently.”

“I’ve been around,” he said with a smirk. “So is there anything I should know about you so I can report back to Finn that yes, I did at least get to know you?”

She laughed. “Surely, he didn’t put you up to this? We could have stayed strangers if you really wanted to.”

Poe turned to her and gave her a mischievous grin. “Definitely out of the question.” He caught sight of a pink blush to her cheeks as she looked ahead, away from his intense gaze. He studied her closely, appreciating all her feminine features and hardened curves. “Not many of us left to be strangers. Plus, it gets lonely out here. A fighter’s life is full of people you trust with your life, but at the end of the day, you’re still alone.”

“When you say alone at the end of the day, do you mean…?” Rey’s words trailed off when Chewbacca appeared again, giving Poe an insistent order to leave his seat. Poe graciously bowed out, but not before meeting Rey’s curious eyes and leaving her with a wink.

*

In a short time, Poe Dameron had become as close to Rey as they both were with Finn; though, Rey suspected that Poe’s intentions toward her were different than the ex-Stormtrooper’s. He’d never been shy with flirting with her, and the idea that she knew the Force and could probably hurl him off a cliff with her mind really didn’t scare him.

Rey was amused and flattered by his attentions; though, she tried hard not to take advantage of his willingness to please her. They were both more than gung-ho to rebuild the Resistance, seek out new allies and new places to set up Resistance bases, as well as pursue the rumors that other Force-sensitive people were appearing in the galaxy.

General Organa was keen to keep the Resistance strong and fiercely growing, and Rey, Poe and Finn were more than ready to support her every order and plan. As Rose Tico recovered, she too joined the fight and stood by Finn’s side.

Rey immediately noticed the feelings between Rose and Finn had grown, and she couldn’t help but feel happy for her friend. However, she did feel lonely, and Poe’s words struck her when she thought about how she felt at the end of the day.

The only man to profess any feelings for her wasn’t a viable option, she thought, still terrified that the Force-bond with Kylo Ren would spill him over into her world unexpectedly, and he’d find out the location of their growing base.

With conflicted feelings for Ben Solo, Rey at least moved on from thoughts that she could save him, wondering if she still could. However, if she was going to be any formidable opponent to the First Order, she was going to have to self-train herself as much as possible. 

As strong as her focus was on learning more about the Force, she couldn’t help be distracted by a dashing fighter pilot that teased her and assisted her at every turn.

“You look stunning today,” he said to her, and Rey poked her head out of the floor of the Millenium Falcon as she fixed some power couplings. She looked at him bemused, and her blood went hot in her face when he reached down a finger and wiped a smudge of grease off her nose.

He laughed. She wondered if he was serious about her looks. She was sweating, smelling of oil and other substances, and she hadn’t had much luck with these burnt out couplings. He held out his hand and waited for her to take it. “Lunch? I made some stew.”

Her stomach rumbled a resounding ‘yes’ and he pulled her out of the grime. When she came to the top, his hand in hers, she leaned against his frame for a moment before planting her feet. He noticed her touch, and obviously enjoyed their closeness. She pulled back from him slightly, out of propriety more than anything, and nodded her head. “Definitely, I could eat.”

He took her arm and led her to a makeshift lunch area was set up among their encampment. People were serving themselves, and many were patting Poe on the back for his recipe.

“Man, who would have known this planet had some good vegetables,” Finn said, and he turned to Poe, impressed. “Good going, Poe.”

“Yes,” Rose said with an awkward mouthful of the stew. “This is my second helping.”

“You need to eat up,” Rey told her. “It’ll help you get better. You can have my second portion if you wish.” Rose looked at her with wide eyes, and Poe noticed the girl was in awe of Rey, even though Rey didn’t much like the attention. 

“That won’t be necessary. We can always make more. I’ve scheduled another scouting party for food in a couple of hours before dusk. Would you like to come, Rey? The hike through the woods is incredible,” Poe said, locking with her eyes and smiling brightly. Rey recognized that Dameron charm turning up again, and she nodded slightly, feeling a little embarrassed while Finn and Rose watched their interactions.

“I would love to,” she said softly, and Poe was more than satisfied with her answer.

And after a filling meal, Finn and Rey convinced Rose to get more rest. Finn offered to play a few holo games with her to keep her busy as Rey and Poe set off with five others to scour this unincorporated planet in the outskirts of the galaxy. General Organa hoped this place was so far off the radar from the First Order that they could recover and rebuild.

“Here to lick our wounds,” Poe said to her a couple of times, and Rey understood Leia’s thinking. They couldn’t do much else. They knew the next step was to reach out to some of Leia’s contacts and see if they could still help the Resistance. They needed ships and supplies, and more importantly, additional support.

Poe and Rey walked through high grass and a newly formed path that they’d created the last time the group searched for food on the planet. Rey slashed high branches with her staff, more out of stress relief that practical purpose, but she was thankful for the exercise and Poe’s stories about his mother, who sounded like an amazing woman.

“I always admire people who have good stories about their parents. It must be nice to have parents at all,” she said, and Poe went silent.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to kill the mood,” she said to him, and he grinned at her.

“You? Never,” he teased, and he lightly bumped the side of her arm. She returned his bump with her arm, and they stopped walking for a second, pulled into a moment. Rey gazed at Poe’s face, finding him to be a handsome man with enigmatic eyes. Within his spirit, she saw heartache, loyalty and fervor. She sensed his resolve, his passion and his love for his friends and mission. She saw an erratic future for him, but his heart was too wild and unpredictable to make out a concrete shape. 

He took her silence and her stare as an invitation. He leaned toward her lips and she froze, surprised that he was moving this close. She resolved to meet his mouth if he came any closer, and she felt his breath on her lips before they were interrupted. Someone called out that they had found a whole garden of succulent vegetables that was perfect for medicine and food. 

Poe stepped back, and though Rey felt embarrassed, he shrugged his shoulders, let out a small laugh and headed on toward the garden. She trailed behind, unable to hide her own silly grin.

* 

Back at their encampment, Rey and Poe were cutting the vegetables they’d recovered, though they were saying very little. Poe had attempted small talk with her a couple of times, but Rey rarely responded. She became enamored by him, and any faint or accidental touch sent her feelings into a heated talespin. 

“So how is this friendship going between you and me,” Poe asked. “I have to report back to Finn just so you know.”

Rey laughed. “Well, I say that it’s a very strong friendship, a bit light-hearted and sometimes dodgy.” 

“Dodgy? You mean you don’t really think I have friendly intentions? Or maybe it’s you that doesn’t?”

“Oh it’s you,” Rey said, shaking her head. “Though I’m not against a shift in the landscape.”

“Interesting suggestion,” Poe said. “I’d like to take that suggestion further and offer a friendly - or beyond friendly - turn of events.” He stopped chopping the vegetables, set down the knife and placed his hand over hers. She turned toward him, a little surprised by his touch. She smiled, feeling the heat in her face again.

“I’m listening,” she said.

“If you’re interested, I found a plant the other day that has a very sweet taste to it. It’s not poisoned, so that’s good, and once added with a few other ingredients, milk paste and cacao beads, maybe a bit of stout, it makes a soothing hot drink. I’d like to share it with you... “ His words trailed off and he watched Rey to gauge her interest. “Or when you have time. Also, I’ve noticed this planet gets rather cold at night too.” His tone turned smoother, and Rey felt utterly wooed. “I’d like to offer help with that as well, if you ever need a bed for warmth, mine is always available to you, Rey.”

“Wow, you do not waste time, Poe Dameron,” Rey said with a cough, flabbergasted yet intrigued by his forwardness.

He grinned devilishly. “I can’t afford to slow down or waste time. Tomorrow we could be dead. I’d rather spend a warm night with someone I care about than die the next day than be alone, cold, only to have death waiting for me.”

“So you live each day like your last,” Rey mused.

“No, I live each day like a precious second chance,” Poe said, and he took her hand in his. “If you think I’m too pushy, I’ll back off. But the battle of Crait changed something in me, Rey. I was ready to give up. I never thought we’d make it out of there alive. When I saw what you did with those rocks, waiting for us on the other side, I felt a new appreciation for my life and all the lives we saved that day.” He paused with a heavy sigh, and Rey squeezed his hand reassuringly. Poe reveled in her touch, and he never thought he’d want her this much. Rey was definitely changing his feelings about everything he’d ever known. 

“Well, this hot beverage sounds really enticing,” Rey said, and he chuckled lightly, looking away from her gaze. “There’s no way I could refuse.”

Poe turned to her, and she became lost in those dark chocolate eyes, the ones that would convince her to run away and let go, challenging every norm and breaking any rule.

He stepped back and pulled her with him. His voice turned low, like a whisper and a promise only for her. “Come with me.”

Poe then led her to his tent and bedding for the night, and Rey obliged in sharing his warmth.

*

Rey didn’t care if the rest of their camp knew she was sharing Poe’s tent, and he wasn’t making a spectacle out of it. She treasured his silence and his patience. He knew she was unsure of what she could give him.

For tonight, he pulled blankets around them and she cocooned herself in the bedding as she rested against his side. He moved her up against him and she rested over his chest. He stared at her, even though she couldn’t see much of him in the dark, she followed his lead.

Rey listened to his heartbeat, and she followed the sounds of his breath - in, out, in, out, and his heartbeat steadied as they fell into a lull. She didn’t realize her hands moving with her thoughts, as she became eager to touch him. She combed her fingers through his hair, and she heard his breathing change. She traced a curious finger down his strong jaw, and he shifted her against him, pulling her up to his face. She made a noise from the movement, ready for his intention.

He wanted to continue what they started during their walk in the woods.

She leaned in and kissed him, exploring his lips and taste at first. Rey admitted she didn’t have much experience in this area, but Poe was letting her move at her own pace. He responded to her kiss softly, wrapping a protective arm around her. 

She enjoyed his warmth, and as they kissed, he deepened his tongue into her mouth. Rey arched against him, resting her chest over his. Poe embraced her tightly, rubbing his hands down her back. 

Rey noticed feelings she’d never quite experienced before. She’d been with so few men in her lifetime, and many of them only wanted to trade her for something. This was an intimacy on a different level. Poe wanted nothing more than to share her warmth, and more obviously, to make love to her. Rey shivered at the thought with anticipation. How far will he let her go?

Poe locked his lips with her for a strong kiss, releasing her and shifting her head against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. Rey sighed against him, feeling slumber call to them both. 

His hands idly caressed her, and soon she fell asleep to the security of his touch. And for the first time in many nights, her feet weren’t cold, and her heart was definitely warmer.

*

The next morning Poe found his bedding empty. The sun shined through the tent but he still felt cold. He wondered where Rey had gone. He decided to make that drink that he told her about the night before, and he felt he owed her that at least.

He gathered the ingredients and began to warm the water. He thought of the night they had last night, and how she let him hold her. When the brew was done, Poe walked out of the encampment with a couple of places in mind where Rey would be.

He found her in an open stretch of land by rocks and granite, and she was sitting on a large boulder meditating. Behind her, the sun was beginning to rise. She looked ethereal and transcendent. 

She peeked open an eye and met his cheerful expression. “That smells wonderful.”

Poe handed her a mug and she took it from his graciously. She moaned as she inhaled the sweet scent. She took a tentative sip and sounded her approval. “That is really good.”

He gave her a lazy smile. An eyebrow arched. “You doubted me?”

Rey laughed and shook her head. “Never,” she said, and the lilt in her voice made him inwardly shudder with pleasure. 

“What’s on the agenda today? More studying and more meditating?” Poe asked.

Rey looked out into the vast forest that outstretched over the cliff where her boulder sat. She took a breath of the crisp morning air, and the two of them fell into a pause of silence. Finally Rey answered him.

“I’m not sure,” she said, and Poe noticed her mind was distant and attentive somewhere else. He almost had the feeling he was out of place near her, or she hadn’t been here at all. Before she turned to face him from sitting on the rock, he saw a momentary change in her facial expression, from sadness to warmth. 

She smiled at him. “I believe I was going to continue refurbishing some of the old X wings that were brought back with the last commendered cargo ship. Rose is feeling better and asked for my help.”

“Ah, right,” Poe said, recalling that Rose and Finn had asked him too to help out. They really didn’t have room to refuse; there was precious little of them left. 

“But after that, back to meditating and reading some of these Jedi texts,” she said, and he could feel her studying his face. “But if I’m free…”

He held up a hand. “You won’t be,” he said with a grin, “But you know you’re always welcome in my bed.”

“I’m free now,” she said, stepping toward him suggestively. Poe paused, slowly meeting her in step. He held her shoulders and brought her near. Her lips found his, a warm welcome in this morning chill.

“Come back to bed then,” he whispered against her mouth. She made a noise of affirmation as he nibbled on her bottom lip. She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to gently nudge him closer.

“If you feel you want to stop…”

“I don’t,” she said, a heavy breath over his lips. “If you don’t,” she added. He let out a primal grunt and drew her as quickly as he could back to his bedding. Most people had left their tents to search for food or were still sleeping, and the morning quiet felt like their cover as the continued back under the covers.

Poe felt starved for her, kissing her like she was air, drawing on her breath, her lips, and the taste of her that lingered like sugar under his tongue. Her kisses were erratic, tentative at times that they were almost unsure. She was inexperienced more than anything, he thought, but she was bold and determined in her willingness. 

Suddenly he felt a light caress around him, traveling up his back and against the back of his head like light rain water. Her hands were occupied, pulling at his clothes. He broke away from her for a second.

“What?” he asked, looking behind him, feeling almost as if another presence had joined them. 

Rey giggled. “No one is there,” she whispered. “It was just me.”

Poe looked at her incredulously, one eyebrow lifting again as he observed her. “Just like with the rocks.”

“Well, not as much effort this time,” Rey said with a shrug. She stepped toward him and pulled at his jacket lapel. Poe gaped at her, taking in her naked form. “Your turn. Now hands, or do we need the Force?”

Poe took her hands and kissed them. “Just you,” he said, staring into her eyes. She leaned in slowly for another heated kiss, her hands and other forces working their way at discarding his clothes. 

When her body touched his warm skin, she inhaled a satisfied sigh. 

“Come on,” he said, nuzzling her face. She leaned into him, following him down on the bedding. He pulled her on top of him, guiding her. He reached up and tore away at the ties that held up her hair. Chestnut waves fanned her face, and idly, he played with her strands. She leaned close, kissing a trail down his jaw.

“ _Kriff_ , you’re precious, so beautiful,” he moaned against her as she trailed her kisses over him. She sat up and looked down at him, and he grinned at her as she studying his body with a curious smile, taking in the landscape of him with her light eyes. She stared at the space of him under his belly, and he saw her hand hover to touch him. He took hers and guided her to take him in her grasp. He closed his eyes and relished in her soft touch on his cock. 

It had been so long since someone else had touched him there. Using his own hands were never the same. He inhaled roughly when she began to lightly stroke him, watching for his reaction and approval.

“I’ve never…” she started, and he shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re great, just keep…” His words failed him and she stroked him, massaged him and traced over the delicate veins of his shaft as he hardened to her touch. He made a few noises to urge her on, but mostly he lost himself in it, letting her do as she pleased. He closed his eyes and was almost sure this was better than his first time flying.

Then she surprised him and he felt her wet lips over him, trailing her tongue around him and taking him long into her mouth. 

“Oh _kriff_ ,” he whispered, and he gripped the wrinkled bedding beneath him as she sucked and lapped at him, her fingers lightly dancing under his balls. He felt pressure building, unsure on how she’d react if he let go… “Rey, Rey...uh.”

He motioned for her to come to him and she stopped. He pulled her on top of him, his hands finding the apex between her legs, wet and waiting for him. He stared deep into her eyes, looking for any hesitation. He found none. She kissed him lightly on his bottom lip, squirming on top of him, finding the warmth where she had just tended.

Poe bucked against her, and Rey shifted. Slowly, she found him, filling herself with him tenderly and cautiously.

“Easy,” he said, his words shaky as she enveloped him. He closed his eyes, and almost as a reflex, pushed his hips upward and deeper into her. She sighed with a bit of pain, and he watched her grit her teeth as she continued to move, drawing him in and out, as deep as she could through tightness and into ecstasy. 

Poe watched her face as she rode him, and he followed the rhythm of her hips - finding synergy in their joining. He became entranced by the expression of pleasure on her face, and he noticed the walls of their tent moving to the sound of her breath like long trees in the wind. He wouldn’t be surprised if her untamed power would rip the tent apart; for now, it just thrashed them about slightly, pulling at the seams of the canvas material around them.

 _Well_ , he thought, _this is new_. He managed a smile through his delight, and he arched up and pulled her close to him, taking a breast into his mouth as she continued to ride him. He tongued the sweat off her pale flesh, and groaned lightly as she cried in his ear, finding her release. She stayed connected with him, resting her head on his shoulder as Poe continued to move inside her, finding his own end. She kissed the sweat that beaded on his chest, and then met his lips again. They fell down into the bedding, rolling together and kissing lazily until they were relaxed in each other’s arms.

Rey traced an idle finger over his chest, and Poe closed his eyes, getting caught in the lazy moment. Honestly, they both could get lost in this moment, unable to move and go about their day. However, Poe knew things needed to be done around their encampment, and Rose and Finn would be looking for them at breakfast.

Rey was reluctant to leave his warmth too, but slowly she disengaged from him, gathered her clothes and he watched her in fascination as she got dressed. She pulled the robe over her head and gathered up the rest of her things. She turned back to him and met his smoldering eyes, and he could feel her gaze roam over his still nude body. She shot him a teasing smile. 

“I’ll see you later,” she said, and when she left his tent, Poe already wished it was later.

*

The day trudged on slowly, and Poe found himself in a lot of boring tactical sessions with the small leftover Resistance members. Slowly, several of General Organa’s contacts began sending back messages, and some had even come cautiously with supplies and other information. Rumors around the universe were as good as currency and they were grateful for any news. 

“Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has been pulling back a lot of the First Order’s reach on certain systems,” said Connix, relaying messages from some of her sources in the deep outer systems. “There is more than a feeling that he’s building up the army better and stronger than Snoke.”

“However,” chimed in another man, with dark skin and shock white hair. He looked like one of Leia’s buddies from the old days, but Poe hadn’t caught his name. He stood with stiff demeanor and clouds of trouble darkened his gold eyes. “There is also talk that the new Supreme Leader is receiving some backlash from his General.”

“Mutiny?” Finn suggested, and people turned to him. He frowned. “General Hux never liked Kylo Ren. They were at odds as long as I’ve known. Hux was always a Snoke supporter through and through. I figured he just dealt with Kylo Ren because , well, Kylo Ren could kill him with one flick of his hand out an airlock.”

Leia raised an eyebrow, and Poe would have given everything to know what she had thought about that assessment of her rogue son. “Well, if General Hux is doing the work for us, I say we take advantage of their leadership pain points and continue to grow our efforts. Connix, you heard from Cloud City?”

Connix nodded. “Lando says he’s not quite ready to come away yet. It might look suspicious but he can support us with supplies, intel, and firepower but we have to be moderate and segmented on the requests to not raise suspicions.”

“Good,” the General said with a curt nod. “We’re receiving some of those supplies in two days. Let’s be ready for them.”

Connix added, “We also should be receiving extra help within the next couple of days. A couple of more X-wings and freighters will become ours, but we have to adopt the cargo.”

“Cargo?” Poe asked.

“Children,” said a voice behind them. Poe turned around and met Rey’s face and he felt light-headed for a moment as he remembered the morning they had together not just a few hours ago. “Force-sensitive children, but slaves on the run mostly. They heard my message through the Force, and they’re coming here to train with me.”

“So you are their new Jedi Master?” Finn asked, feeling excited.

Rey shook her head. “I don’t know. Something like that.” She gave Finn a pointed look. “You’re helping me with them.”

Finn’s jaw dropped. “Excuse me? Why me?” 

“We need all the Force-sensitive people we can get,” she said with a grin and winked at him. She shot Poe a quick look and left the group for some other task. Poe wasn’t sure what that was, but he was certain a lot of her disappearing and time away from the camp was due to Rey learning the Force and ways of the Jedi herself with all those old texts she brought back.

Poe met Rey’s eyes and he saw brightness in them, and he knew that her plans with these children was something she definitely believed in, and if her plans helped with their cause, he was more than supportive. He nodded at her and gave her a small smile, and he delighted in the slight blush that painted her cheeks as she looked away and turned her attention back to General Organa.

Their exchange was briefly noticed by their fellow comrades but soon forgotten as they delved into the upcoming preparations.

*

The three freight ships that ferried the children to their planet contained other supplies as well. The freight ships came at different times, and they all arrived in a matter of a week. The first freight ship carried about four children, slaves from Canto Bright and smuggled in by allies. The second ship carried five children, all from different locations within the outskirts of the galaxy, brought together by the Resistance under Lando and his allies at Cloud City. The third ship carried mostly weapons, medical supplies and food, as well as some beaten up droids, a couple of small ships, and some spare parts that were needed and could be refurbished.

Immediately, their encampment had seemed larger as they set up tents for the children, gave them warm beds and clothes and anything else they needed. Droids saw to their medical care, and Rey had done the rounds and met them personally to introduce herself and Finn. Finn still seemed uncomfortable about taking charge over the children, but as he learned more of their stories, he suddenly felt energized to become a brotherly figure.

Rey had ushered all the children into a clearing in the nearby forest adjacent to their camp, and she worked on fundamentals with the children, gauging each one of their abilities to harness the Force. Some showed slow progress, mostly due to nerves as Finn observed, while a few had shown a strong grasp of the Force, more than lifting rocks, but looking into the minds of others and feeling energies throughout the universe.

After a few days, the children seemed acclimated to their camp, and Rey noticed their spirits were even happier. They looked up to her and Finn, which gave Finn some much needed confidence. He was cheerful, and left their training sessions buzzing to tell stories to Rose about his day.

Rey was happy to join the kids for dinner, talking with them and giving them pointers and telling them how she too was still learning about the force and Jedi path. Some of them seemed more encouraged knowing that Rey was just as eager to learn as they were, and she wasn’t perfect so in no way should they be.

After bellies were full and happy, and the kids were yawning, Rey excused herself as General Organa came over to the group to spend some time with the kids before she tucked them all into their beds with stories about her brother and her late husband.

Rey returned to Poe’s tent most nights exhausted, though it did not stop them from showing each other affection and holding each other during the cold nights. Sometimes Rey would wake up early in the morning, her mind abuzz with energies of the Force and universe, and something needling in her brain to break through.

She knew who it was trying to reach her, and the idea that he could penetrate her mind and find her in the safety of this place terrified her, so she put up all mental blocks, hoping to keep him at bay.

Poe must have sensed her distress and woke up to see her sitting beside him, holding her knees and sweating with heavy concentration over her face.

“Rey? What’s wrong?” he asked, and she shook her head.

“I -- I can’t,” she said, shaking her head. When she didn’t open up, Poe took the hint and didn’t press her, though the look in his eyes seemed troubled and helpless, and she knew that he desperately wanted to comfort her, protect her even. She was unsure of whether or not to tell him what was going on. She didn’t want to alarm him, and she was sure she could fight Kylo Ren back on her own. 

Or so she thought.

After the next day of training, Kylo Ren’s presence was pushing much stronger against the barriers of her mind, using their past Force connection like a live wire of leverage. She felt the sparks of intrusion, burning at her senses to let him in. 

She’d even heard his voice, dark and desperate. “ _Rey, Rey…_ ” He said her name like a spell, a key to open a lock. She resisted, but it was getting harder.

One of the children, Saya, a small girl of blond hair and dark skin, looked up at her one moment with concern.

“Master Rey, what’s wrong? You look sick,” she said, and Rey didn’t know how long she had stilled in front of the training. Finn stopped some of his combat teachings and turned to her with concern. 

Rey suddenly felt something wet drip out of her nose. Her fingers shook as she reached and felt the source. Blood.

“Rey!” Finn screamed, and he barely caught her in time as she felt faint back against his arms. He steadied her, but her mind was feeling woozy, the barriers in her head starting to crack away.

“It’s him,” she said in a labored breath. “He’s trying to get back into my head.” She growled and screamed, hoping the effort would force him back. In doing so, she also tapped into the Force around her, creating a sonic wave that exploded from her out into her surroundings. Some of the children winced, feeling unsteady on their feet by her power. The smaller ones, fell on their backsides, crying from the falls.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” Rey said, putting a hand up to her temple.

“C’mon, let’s get you to the health advocate,” Finn said, and then he turned to the children. “Lessons are cancelled for today. Go to General Organa and let her know what happened.”

*

When Rey was released by the medical droid, Poe rushed to her side and immediately took her into his arms. 

“Are you okay? I heard what happened. Is this the same as last night…?” Poe asked, releasing her and then taking her hand to comfort her.

She still felt frazzled and looked even worse. Her skin appeared clammy and pale, and she was still rubbing her temples. For now the intrusion ceased, but she knew he’d only try to come back with more vigor next time. One thing was for sure, Kylo Ren was getting stronger and she feared if they could even go against him. Moreover, she feared for everyone at their camp.

“It’s Kylo Ren. He’s trying to get in my head again. He’s very persistent,” she said indignantly. Poe looked at her worriedly, but she could feel anger from his seething at the surface. 

“Is this… that Force connection thing you briefed us about before?” he asked, and she nodded.

“The Force connection was manufactured by Snoke, but it seems stronger than ever and in no way of collapsing. I suspect he’s keeping it open himself,” she said.

“And what about your end?” he asked.

She blinked at him, noticing the implication in his words.

“I don’t know how to sever it. I’ve tried, but…” she said but her words trailed off. He could see confusion and conflict in her expression.

Unwilling to talk in the open of their camp, Poe led her back to their tent. “Come on, let’s talk.”

She really didn’t want to talk. She wanted to lie down and be held by him, but she figured she no longer had a choice. She had to tell him, and maybe discussing what was happening to her would give her some relief.

They settled together on the bedding, Poe reclining against the mess of blankets as she curled against him with her head on his chest. She felt his hand caress circles on her back, tracing his fingers over her curves as she sighed, listening to his heartbeat.

“I used to think I could save him,” Rey said. Then she clarified. “Ben Solo. I used to think I could save him. The Force showed me the shape of his future, that we would be together.”

Poe stiffened at her admission, but then he relaxed as she made no effort to pull away. “We defeated Snoke together. He was supposed to kill me for his master. Instead, he turned on him. We fought side-by-side, back-to-back. He saved me again. I saved him as well. Then he asked me to join him. I almost did.”

“Why didn’t you?” he asked her.

“He wanted to rule together. I wanted us to bring peace instead. I begged him to change, to not continue doing what he wants - to gain power and to rule. I thought… I thought he might change his mind if he saw what I saw, that we had a future together,” Rey said, and her voice was shaking from tears, now rolling down her cheeks. He could feel the wetness of them on his chest. “Then, I refused him.”

Poe let out a ragged sigh. 

“I couldn’t do it,” she continued. “I couldn’t rule the galaxy. Not after getting this far. I’m sure he felt I betrayed him. After Master Luke died, I saw him again in the Force connection. The look on his face...tortured, alone and he was angrier than I have ever seen in him. I felt like maybe he was beyond saving now.”

“Maybe?” Poe asked in a snort.

“Yes, I still had some hope.”

“But you don’t anymore?” he asked.

She didn’t answer right away. Finally, after a long pause, she answered, “I believe everyone has some hope in them. Even Kylo Ren, but I no longer think we have the same future as I once thought.”

Poe pulled from her slowly, coming closer to meet her eyes. “Rey, I need to know. Do you still have feelings for him? Because that could explain the Force connection...”

“No!” she said quickly. “Not like that… not how it used to be. Things have changed… with you.” She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes lightly from the touch, and then peered into her eyes, full of storms and torment. 

“Poe, I care about you,” she said defiantly. “Kylo Ren and I are bonded in some way, yes, but it’s not the same. He’s using this Force connection to get to me - to get to the Resistance, and I won’t let him win, but I confess, he’s so strong now… I feel like he’s stabbing away at my head.”

Her breath was shaky, and Poe drew her into his arms as she sobbed against him. He stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head as he let her break down against him. 

“Rey, you need to stop taking this burden all on your own. We need to find a way to stop him - together. You won’t face him alone; I promise that,” Poe said resolutely. She nodded and whimpered against him. Pulling away for a moment, she nuzzled against his nose. Poe leaned in and kissed her delicately, but soon his hesitation did not last, and he was meeting her mouth like he was laying a claim. He tugged at her clothes and she opened up for him, letting him touch her and find purchase on all the curves of her body as he pleased.

He nibbled on her lip and whispered against her moist lips, and his voice vibrated against her teeth. “Rey, let me make you feel good tonight. I’ll keep him away. I’ll make you forget all about him. Tonight will be only about you and me.”

She shivered against him, arching to capture his mouth with hers, drinking in his taste. Kissing her deeply, Poe let his tongue soon travel from her mouth to her jaw, tracing a path of wet warmth down her neck and onto her exposed flesh. He gently removed the rest of her clothes, exposing her skin to the cool evening air. Goosebumps trembled over her skin, and Poe kissed a path over them to her pebbled nipples, taking one breast into his mouth, circling the honey-colored disc with his tongue. She arched into him, delighting in his treatment of her, feeling the clash of cool air and warm wetness against her flesh.

He took his time, treating each nipple and curve of her breast delicately, moaning as he tasted more of her, drawing his tongue like a paintbrush over her sensitive mounds.

“Oh,” she moaned, getting lost in him, her body clenching and releasing to each of his treatment, making her hungry for more of him.

He traveled farther, resting at the nest of her curls between her legs, inhaling in her deep scent. He gave a tentative lick to the folds, and she squirmed. He groaned. “Kriff, you smell lovely. I could get drunk on you.”

Inhaling a heavy breath of her, he ran his nose over her wetness, nuzzling her lips aside for access. When she felt his tongue lap at her, she cried again, biting on her fist to muffle the scream.

“Oh no, don’t do that,” he said, and she felt cold when he pulled away. “I want to hear all of you.” Reluctantly, she let her hand down as he watched her, his dark, smoldering eyes raking up every inch of her. He smiled and went back down, earning a gasp as his tongue explored her again, sucking up her taste. 

She could hear him loudly as well as feel him as his tongue swirled around, drawing over every crease and flap, flicking playfully at her nub as her legs trembled around his head. She needed something to do with her hands, so she reached down with both and fisted into his hair, pulling and stroking, delighting of the smooth thickness. She loved his hair; it was wild and captivating like his eyes.

He continued making a meal of her, sucking up every taste she made for him, drinking her like the sweet hot drink he made for her that led her to his bed. He made no motion of stopping, and she wondered how long he could do this, or how long she could last. She felt like there was a coil inside her, twisting, tightening and burning with each lap of his tongue.

As he kissed her, drank her, and ate her up, she started to feel lighter around her, her surroundings turning hazy, like it was only her and him in this space. Mist hovered around her, and she felt a tug at the Force, unintentionally finding herself with the buzz and breath of the universe, cradling her as Poe made love to her. Bright light of the stars hazed over her vision like fireworks, and the coil that was tight started to unravel. She was climbing higher, and when she heard his voice, she was almost pulled out of her reverie.

“Damn, you taste good, like pure starlight,” he said, and the breath of his words fluttered over her wet lips and nub, sending a shudder of ecstasy throughout her entire frame.

He continued lapping her with vigor, but he shifted against her and she could tell he was more than excited himself. He only seemed concerned for her, and when his tongue carried on, she spun back into her reverie, panting, crying his name like a holy song.

With one last snap and pop of his lips over her entrance, she felt her release wash over her like a torrential rain. She closed her eyes and immersed herself into it, riding it like it cleansed her, body and soul. She arched up into his mouth, his tongue plunging deep, touching a part of her she never knew existed.

She came down, breathless and wondering if she still had bones in her body, and he pulled back, licking her remnants, closing his eyes in own erotica as he reveled in her come. 

Her body was still shuddering from the exertion, but Rey did not feel complete yet. She looked down between his legs, and saw his hardness, hungry for it, craving it with every pulse of her nerves.

“Please, Poe, I need you,” she said through heavy breaths. “All of you.”

He met her eyes, grateful and envigored, and he scooped her into his arms, sealing his mouth over hers so she could taste herself. In one fell swoop, he was sliding inside her, moving fast and panting against her bruised lips. Their joining was slick and fast, and she moaned more as he perfectly filled her, reaching so far inside her that he’d found the spot she’d craved to fulfill. 

As he pumped into her, Rey was taken off guard by a small distraction in her mind. Tentatively there was a rapping, an intrusion within her mental barriers, and she knew who had showed up to visit.

And it angered her. How dare he come at her in this delicate moment, when she was at her peak of love and satisfaction, when she could feel the universe around her thrumming with white light and oneness? He was not welcome. 

He was rejected, and she would purge him.

She let out a guttural scream of protection, creating a shield around her and Poe, and pushing back all she could absorb around her and turn it into power. She saw flashes, and in that moment she saw Kylo Ren’s face, stricken and bewildered. He’d invaded her at the moment when she’d come, feeling her at her most vulnerable and strongest moment, and she wouldn’t forgive him. 

She wouldn’t let him infringe on her sanctuary anymore. Mentally, she pushed with the power of a starship, and before she sent him reeling backward, she scooped into his own brain as a warning, grasping onto anything he had left unguarded and draining him of his own defenses. Before his presence was gone, she saw his face again - dripping with cold sweat, and painted with shock and arousal.

She came back into reality as she heard Poe letting out a satisfied sigh, and then she felt his warmth spilling inside her. She grabbed onto that warmth and in her mind, hugged it and the feel of Poe inside her like a warm blanket.

He collapsed next to her, breathing as heavily as she was. He nuzzled against her shoulder and took a quiet moment to recover himself.

“What...what was that?” he asked, and she had no doubt he had sensed something too. The invasion was noticeable, but she had linked minds with him - unintentionally, and had pulled on his life force to force Kylo Ren out of her head, this dissolving the Force connection. Her mental link with Poe broke the moment he pulled outside of her and she had come down from her own pleasure.

“That was... another unexpected invasion from our friend,” she said with annoyance. “I don’t think he liked what he saw, and I pushed him back quite forcefully.”

Poe managed a laugh. “Are you telling me that Supreme Leader just got a glimpse of us together and you kicked the door on him?” He laughed again, the smiling stretching on his face.

She idly traced the sweat off his arm, her hands roaming his body even though they were both too tired at the moment to try another round. She did at least like touching him, letting herself indulge of the beautiful view of his exhausted body, full of sweat and his cock still long though soft. She tickled his side, and he nudged closer to her.

“Don’t sound so smug. He deserved it,” she told him.

“Remind me to never cross you,” he said, shifting against her and drawing her closer to him.

She scoffed. “Noted, but I must say, I feel like he learned a lesson. I’m hoping he’ll be gone for awhile.”

He turned toward her, bringing her mouth to his again. “Let’s stop talking about him.”

Rey smiled into his kiss and nodded. They held each other, soaking in the afterglow, but as they fell asleep in each other’s arms, Rey dreamed. The images she had stolen from Kylo Ren’s head began to hover over her mind and buzz like hornets. She began to see bits and pieces of the images - which seemed to be fragmented plans currently in motion by the First Order, and a sense of trepidation began to prick at her nerves.

 

*

Rey had left Poe’s bed begrudgingly after their lovemaking, and she began to miss the warmth of his arms and the smell of his musk. Her mind had felt stronger since she’d sensed Kylo Ren trying to invade her again and sent him reeling away from her. She hadn’t felt him since, and she wondered when he would regain the strength and courage to try to tap into their Force connection again. From the residual echoes of his feelings, Rey knew that she had at least sent him quite a warning as he tried to invade her during a powerful, yet intimate moment.

Despite keeping him away from her mind for the moment, there was still the problem with the other visions she had. She tried to latch onto the glimpses of plans around Kylo Ren, the ones that had fluttered around his own mind like fireflies that she was able to catch. The images, though sporadic and incomplete, needed some time and mediation to fully color in the shapes into her mind.

She went off into her safe space, and Poe obliged her need for some distance. The encounter with Kylo Ren left her stronger, creating a fortified wall around her mind and giving her more awareness of her power. She admitted that she had drawn on a little of Poe’s own life energy through their coupling, and he didn’t seem to mind. He was more than willing to give himself in any way he could to protect her from Kylo Ren.

Clearing her mind, she relaxed and drew on her knowledge and teachings of the Force. She searched for the heartbeat of the universe, the ley lines of all life and time, and she drew it around her like a swirl of heat and light. The energy from the Force began to paint new pictures of those jagged images in her brain that she’d stolen from Kylo Ren, and as minutes of the day drew on, the Force reconstructing those visions, a clearer picture fused together in her mind.

Her eyes opened in shock when the real threat was obvious. She jumped up and made her way to General Organa. There was no time to waste. 

*

“We have to leave this planet, _now_ ,” Rey demanded, storming into the war room of the General’s makeshift base of operations. 

“Rey, what happened? Did Kylo Ren attack you again?” Poe jumped and asked her immediately.

“Worse,” she said. “The last time he attacked I got glimpses of some of the plans in his head. It took me some time to piece things together, but I am more than certain that he is zeroing on our location and will be headed this way,” she said, and every one of the Resistance members looked alarmed and shakened. Rey knew she was right, and they respected her enough to believe her.

“Begin the preparations. I know a few back up locations in sectors just in case we have to keep on the move,” General Organa said, holding up her hand to shush any defiance or argument from the Resistance members. No one was pressed to argue. They had an evacuation to plan, and energy was already moving as many left without another word. Poe Dameron, Connix and Finn were already barking out orders to everyone and following their standard retreat patterns. 

Rose also disappeared, gathering her team of engineers and beginning the safety protocols for packing up and transporting any and all equipment and hazardous materials. Rey watched as everyone hastened around her. She knew through the drills that it could take almost a half a day for everyone to get ready to depart the planet, and she wondered if that was enough time.

“Rey, tell me everything you’ve seen,” Leia said, and she held out her hand.

“I don’t need to tell you, General. Remember, I can _show_ you,” Rey said, respecting the fact that General Organa was a strong Force-user herself. Rey grasped her hand, and she gave the General everything she’d seen. Leia’s head tilted back with a jolt, and she inhaled a deep breath as the story assaulted her mind in vibrant bursts.

*

Their growing Resistance of three cargo freighters, one transport shuttle and four X ships, plus the Millenium Falcon, finally disembarked from the planet and took off into space. They left the ugly, dwarf planet behind with some fondness, but Leia looked ahead through the viewscreen of the Millenium Falcon ready to move on.

“Setting course with the other ships to the Anoat sector, General. We have received an encrypted communique with Sir Calrissian. He cannot meet us at the coordinates but have left us some welcoming gifts, as he put it, when we arrive,” Connix said.

“Good, prepare for hyperspace,” General Organa said, and the crew worked diligently on that order. She hoped that the new dwarf planet where they were going to was safe for hiding, and she had several more fears about putting too much attention on her old friend Lando. She kept her fears at bay and lifted her chin, trying to seem confident as always.

Rey stood beside her, watching the viewscreen stoically and holding herself together as she waited anxiously for something to deter them, for the First Order to get here to ambush them, or for Kylo Ren to push into her mind again and find out where they were going.

As they all jolted into hyperspace, Rey felt some relief when nothing happened, and nothing tried to enter her mind. She wondered just how shellshocked Kylo Ren was after their last encounter. She hadn’t sensed him at all since.

Before her thoughts could go further into what Kylo Ren was doing now, Poe came up by her side and took her hand. She gladly took it and squeezed, delighting in the warmth and comfort she had found with him. She turned to meet his eyes, and he gave her a small thin smile. He leaned close and kissed the side of her head. 

“Don’t worry. I got you, remember?” he said. “I promise to stay by your side.”

“I know,” she said, and General Organa shot them a quick glance, and a smile, before turning her attention back to the viewscreen into the sea of stars.

Poe admitted he was a little worried about Rey despite his support. Her bond with Kylo Ren was strong, and he knew they’d have to work together to keep the Supreme Leader at a healthy distance, hopefully to never harm her mind again. They were at least aware of his invasive tactics now, and Rey was learning new ways to fortify her mental defenses. Poe was more than happy to help with that too.

He may not trust Kylo Ren, and hell, he even loathed and feared what he was doing and could do to Rey, but he knew that Rey was stronger than him. He believed in her, and that was all that mattered.

END


End file.
